corey el chico vampiro capitulo 8
by tomoyonya
Summary: lamento la demora chicos


**Holas mi bellos lectores como no tengo internet no sé cuándo subiré esto pero bueno comienzo**

* * *

**pov corey**

Cuando vi a trina correr hacia esas pruebas mortales no pude evitar tensarme y ver como trina ágilmente esquivo las hachas las flechas luego tuvo que saltar por un fosa de tiburones PERO QUE MIERDA LE PASA A MI PADRES QUIERE MATAR A TRINA?! Por ahora ha pasado las pruebas mortales que ponía enfrente trina al fin estaba en tierra segura…..no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio

-MUY BIEN TRINA FUE UN BUEN CALENTAMIENTO- ¿¡UN CALENTAMIENTO?!-

-gracias….- trina parecía un poco agitada pero quien no lo estaría un persona normal estaría en la tumba – bueno – trina toma un poco de agua- comencemos con la prueba

-bien hija, VEN ACA CAZA-ALMAS- de repente aparece un tipo con la mitad de la cara era un cráneo vestía con una chaqueta de cuero negro con púas en los hombros, jeans azules, en su espalda traía una guadaña negra y su cinturón traía varios tipos de cuchillo y un látigo, claro como toda persona normal me asusté mucho pero mi madre puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de que todo estaría bien

-hola amigo joy como estas- trina se acercó a es "persona" y le dio un abrazo luego de eso mi madre hiso lo mismo, luego ese tipo se acercó a mi papa y le dio un aludo de puños al parecer todos conocen a ese tipo menos yo no pude evitar soltar un suspiro y el me quedo viendo fijamente y me quede estático por el miedo se que mi padre debe creer que soy un cobarde pero la verdad si cualquiera lo tuviera frente se desmayaría seguro

-COREEEY PEQUEÑO- el se acerco a mi y me quito el gorro luego me revolvio el pelo pero no devolvio el gorro- PERO MIRA CUANTO HAS CRECIDO PEQUEÑO – me tomo de los hombros y me subio como un niño pequeño-

-aaahm…..gracias?- mire a mi papa preocupado por lo del gorro el parecio leer mis pensamientos y señalo mi traje tal vez tienes el mismo uso que el gorro – me podria bajar

-oh claro lo siento me emocione, bueno ahora- me bajo y miro a mi padre- para que me llamas ahora viejo amigo

-quiero enseñarle a corey asi que deves pelear contra el- ESPERA YO CREI QUE ERA TRINA QUIEN DEVIA PELEAR

-claro será divertido- iva a tomar su gudaña pero mi padre apareció junto a el, ni siquiera lo pude ver-

-ahora no joy no esta listo-

-entonces para que me llamas- dijo alejando su mano de su gudaña

-bueno quiero que hagas un demostración peleando con trina-

-otra vez?-

-bueno asi son las cosas quiero que corey vea lo que debe hacer además le sirve a trina para entrenar su técnica con armas y todo eso –

-como quieras a pesar de que es muy buena-

-lose pero mirala- trina estaba en la punta de un arbol buscando señal-ahora solo pasa en su celular- susurra mi padre llevando su mano a su cara

-JAJAJAJAJAJA es una adolecente es normal amigo mio- ese tipo le dava palmaditas en su hombro

-disculpe señor- dije firme- me devuelve mi gorro

-señor? Ya No me recuerdas-

-bueno amigo el no te ve desde que era un chiquito quien sabe tenia un año o dos cuando te fuiste te sugiero presentarte-

-esta bien—se gira y se pone de rodilla me senti como un enano al lado de el – mucho gusto corey yo soy joy –el extendio su mano

-hola joy – yo solo hice lo mismo y nos saludamos – me devuelves mi gorro

-tranquilo hijo el trage te ayuda de la misma manera que el gorro no quieres que se rompa o si?-

-no, no quiero-

-bien comencemos TRINA YA BAJA DE AHÍ-

-bueno adios mina te veo luego de mis SUPER VACIONES- trina se tiro de la copa del árbol como una bala y cuando logro llegar al suelo se levantó un manto de polvo se levanto y luego se puso en un circulo blanco- LISTA

-bien ve tu también joy-

-si lo se- joy camino lentamente hasta llegar al circulo blanco-

-bien y ahora- papa otra vez volvio a su raro trono o lo que sea que fuera eso- eligan sus armas pueden elegir dos-

-bueno yo eligire mi gudaña y este cuchillo- saca un cuchillo con un forro negro

-bien tira tus demas cuchillos-

-si,si no te lo tomes tan formal- joy tiro su cinturon llenos de cuchillos fuera del circulo

-ahora tu trina que eligiras?-

-yo esta hacha- trina saca una hacha roja con decoraciones de llamas rosas, esa cosa era mucho mas grande que trina pero ella la cargaba como si fuera una simple pluma- y también esta espada- saca una espada con funda roja muy bonita para mi gusto

-bien – ese circulo comenzo a brillar y se transformo en una especie de barrera-

-espero que se una pelea justa joy-

-claro que si- joy saco su gudaña y trina saca el hacha

-EMPIEZEN-

**Pov normal**

Trina rápidamente corre hacia joy y trata de atacarlo pero joy lo esquiva como si nada de inmediato haciendo su contra ataque con su gudaña hacia la cabeza de trina pero ella logra esquivarlo haciendo unas volteretas hacia atrás.

-nada mal trina-

-lo mismo digo-

-pero a diferencia yo he perfeccionado mi técnica con la gudaña y el cuchillo y tu que has hecho?- dijo joy jugando con su gudaña

-pues la verdad nada por que en mi barrio no encuentran normal que una adolecente ocupe un hacha de fuego o use conjuros creo tratarian de ejecutarme-

-pero tus los puedes ejecutar no es asi-

Risitas –claro pero la idea es vivir normalmente-

-como quieras-

Esta vez es joy quien trata de atacar trina ocupa su hacha como escudo y saca su espada y le golpea en el estomago a joy haciendo que el se separara por el dolor trina tira su hacha y comienza a tirar golpes rapidos y patadas bastantes letales por que a joy le salio un poco de sangre de la boca y le quedaron marcas de los golpes de trina

-tal vez con las armas no he mejorado y para ser sincera creo que estoy peor que hace unos años pero he ido a muchos dojos** (o clases de karate o taiwando como quieran ;)) **entrene y entrnene hasta derrotar a mi instructor y hasi segui por muchos mas luego de de eso perfecione esto- trina tenia puños de fuego – nada mal no?

-oye pero adivina que- tira sus armas y vuelve sus puños fuegos- yo tambien puedo

-eres un imitador-

Luego de una feroz batalla dejando la barrera con algunos orificios la gandora sin ningun raguñño fue trina

-muy bien peque- le sacude el cabello-

-jajajajajaj gracias joy bueno salgamos – la barrera desapareció y joy y trina salieron

-gracias joy-

-no es nada amigo mio pero ahora me gustaria comer de las deliciosas galletas de tu mujer-

-jajajaj suspuse que dirias eso ella esta en la cocina devén de estar listas- joy se alejó como un niño que le dieron un juguete completamente nuevo en dirección hacia la cocina

-trina-

-si padre- se puso completamente derecha a la seriedad de su papa

-estuviste muy bien pero-

-pero?- dijo desentendida trina creyo hacerlo hecho muy bien ya que hace ya algunos años que no hace ese tipo de cosas

-pero aun te falta mucho- el padre de trina toco una pequeña herida que tenia ella en unos de sus costados causándole un pequeño dolor que no demostró por supuesto

-pero cuando?!- trina recordo cuando ocupo su hacha de escudo tenia un abertura- JOOOOOY ERES UN TRAMPOSOOOOOO

**Desde la cocina**

Joy comia muchas galletas cuando

JOOOOY ERES UN TRAMPOSOOOOOO

-jejejejeje-

-le volviste a herir sin que se diera cuenta?-

-sep-

-crei que lo harias justo- la mama de corey puso sus manos en las caderas en señal de reproche

-oye mi bebe hablo y yo le hise caso –saca su cuchillo y le da un beso-

-a si?- le quita las galletas- solo por eso no te dare galletas

-OOOH VAMOS NO SEAS ASI CREI QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS-

-claro que lo somos-

-entoces?-

-que seamos amigos no significa que no te pueda quitar las galletas- se va-

-rayos-…

**Devuelta en el campo de entrenamiento**

-bueno corey es tu turno-

-espera que?!-

-tranquilo solo haras el entrenamiento-

-no crees que es muy pronto papa?-

-quieres volver en tres semanas?-

-CREI QUE ERAN DOS-

-TALVEZ SEAN TRES MESES SI TE QUEDAS QUIETO Y NO HACES NADA-

-ya voy-

-ten cuidado corey sabes como hacer un escudo al menos-

-claro trina se hacer tambien un unicornio que escupe arcoiris- corey se cruzo de brazos

-no hacia falta el sarcasmo por lo menos no te vas a morir-

-eso espero- -corey se pone al extremo de los peligrosos obstaculos y trago seco- aquí vamos….-todo se volvio negro se escuchaban unas voces pero corey no escuchaba nada

-aah que paso-

-vez te dije que no te ivas a morir-

-ja ja ja muy chitosa-

-corey eso fue lamentable te derribaron en el primer obstáculo

-insisto que paso?-

-lo que paso que ese martillo gigante te mando a volar- señala el martillo gigante que se estaba balanceando lentamente

-rayos-

-al parecer devemos empezar de menos cero-

-eso no existe-

-ahora si-

-chicos la comida esta lista- grito la madre de corey desde la cocina que daba al patio

-YA VAMOS-el padre de corey lo ayuda a levantarse-

-gracias-

-no es nada ahora vamos a comer-

-si…..-

* * *

**Bueno este es el fin de este capitulo espero les haya gustado recuerden a menos que tenga 5 ****Reviews minimo no es por ser mala pero bueno **

**bye bye mis amores~**


End file.
